


Larry 2.0 Part 3.0

by JJ1564



Series: Larry 2.0 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Dildos, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Sam Winchester, Sex Toys, riding mechanical bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: It's Dean's 40th birthday but he doesn't want to celebrate. Sam has a plan to make it memorable!





	Larry 2.0 Part 3.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts), [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/gifts).



> Thanks to my Obi millygal for her encouragement :)

“Nope, Sam. No cards, no presents and definitely no party. In fact, no mention of my fuckin’ birthday at all.” Dean had declared. “I’m just gonna take Baby for a long drive that day, find a bar to hustle pool and down some beers.” Dean paused for a second then added, “but you can buy me pie.”

Sam figured his plan didn’t involve any of the things Dean had banned, and he wanted to give Dean a birthday to remember. After all, it wasn’t every day you turned forty. Forty. How the hell had Dean reached that milestone? And how had Sam got to his mid-thirties? They’d both died so many times, and almost died many more times. And yet here they still were, alive and kicking, so he was determined to celebrate Dean’s birthday.

Sam had tried it out first, of course, He didn’t want his big bro to think he was a wimp for whimpering when he got impaled. He needed to find out how it felt to be filled by something so large. Dean wasn’t exactly small, but he preferred to bottom and that suited Sam fine. Sam was intrigued by the whole dildo on a moving object thing. He’d never ridden a mechanical bull before, so he started by riding Larry 2.0 on the lowest setting. He’d fallen off a few times but was pleased to be able to stay on the thing for a few minutes. 

The next step was adding the dildo, so he tried the dildo out before attaching it to the bull. Holy fuck, it was huge, and he admired Dean for taking it so easily that first time. Of course, Dean was more used to having huge objects shoved up his ass, including Sam’s dick. Sam smirked at the thought; knew he was more than a little conceited about the size of his ‘monster’ dick as Dean frequently called it. And he smiled at the thought of Dean’s surprise when he saw Sam riding Larry 2.0. 

Sam ambushed Dean as he tried to sneak out of the Bunker on the day. “I need some alone time.” Dean growled. 

“Aw, c’mon Dean, let me keep you company.” Sam whined, knowing Dean would relent. He didn’t want Dean to come home too late or too drunk. 

“Fine, but if you say the b-word I’m throwing you outta the car.” Dean warned.

“My lips are sealed.” Sam vowed. 

They spent a fun day just driving, singing along to the radio and hustling pool in a bar. They both had burgers in the bar – it really wasn’t the sort of place to provide any healthy food options – then headed home, with Dean deciding that he wanted to watch Die Hard and eat pizza.

They stopped at the local pizza restaurant and got a giant meat lover’s pizza with extra everything, plus a side of onion rings for Dean and salad for Sam.

“Let’s keep it warm to eat after.” Sam said when they got to the Bunker kitchen.

“After what?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “An’ there better be pie.”

“Yes, there’s pie.” Sam grinned. “Now put the beers away and go to the bar.”

“Should I strip?” Dean asked eagerly.

“You know the drill.” Sam replied. He wanted to keep things normal and surprise Dean, this was the best way. “And...”

“Blindfold on.” Dean added. 

“Hell yeah.” Sam grinned and swatted Dean on the ass. “Now!”

“Yessir!” Dean grinned back, looking happier than he had all day.

Sam stripped off in his room, used his fingers and a smaller dildo to open himself up a little, then padded through to the bar. Dean was kneeling on the floor, naked and blindfolded. Thankfully the bar was a comfortable temperature, as Dean had installed a couple of oil filled radiators. So, Sam knew that Dean’s shivers weren’t from the cold. 

He climbed up onto Larry 2.0 but didn’t impale himself until Dean could watch. 

“Okay, Dean, take the blindfold off.”

Dean removed the blindfold and blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light and taking in the sight of Sam up on the beast.

“Sam, what...?” Dean managed to croak out. 

“Happy Birthday, old man!” Sam teased. “I wanted to give you something special, and you might wanna sit down for this.”

“Fuck...holy shit...Sammy...” Dean gazed in wonder at Sam, like he’d never seen him naked before. And, to be fair, he’d never seen Sam naked astride a mechanical bull about to lower himself onto a large dildo before. Sam remembered seeing Dean that first time and smiled. 

“Do you want your present?”

“Yeah...fuck...you’re so fuckin’ gorgeous - and so fuckin’ dead after this!”

“Hey, I didn’t break any of your anti-birthday demands.” Sam wriggled his butt so that the tip of the dildo met his hole. 

Sam used the stirrups to lift himself higher, so that he could get his ass over the dildo. Dean’s eyes never left Sam, flitting from Sam’s sweating face to his thighs and ass. Sam let himself drop down inch by inch onto dildo, huffing with exertion. Boy, was he glad he’d done this a few times and prepped beforehand. 

“Dean...” Sam gasped, “switch it on.” Dean just stared at him, mesmerized. “Dean! Turn the fucking thing on, now!”

“Yeah...yeah...sorry,” Dean leapt to his feet and flipped the switch.

Sam closed his eyes briefly as he concentrated on the movement of the bull beneath him, and the dildo inside him, trying to keep his own movements in time. 

“Holy fuck, Sammy,” Dean whispered. 

Sam opened his eyes and saw that Dean’s dick was rock hard. 

“Don’t...don’t touch...mine.” Sam ordered; Dean knew exactly what he meant.

“So bossy, even now,” Dean smirked. 

“Guh,” Sam grunted, temporarily speechless as the dildo hit his prostate and made him see stars. Sam knew he was close, and he was frustrated that it would be over so soon. 

Dean seemed to read his mind, as he moved over to him, running his hands up Sam’s thighs.  
“S’okay, Sammy.” Dean nodded and Sam came hard, all over his stomach, his thighs and Dean’s hands. “Fuck...fucking hell.” Dean moaned as he watched. 

He helped Sam climb off Larry 2.0, as Sam’s knees were threatening to buckle. They sank to the floor, Dean kneeling and Sam sitting, sprawled against Larry 2.0’s base. Dean ran his hands over Sam’s thighs and stomach, then licked them.

“God...Dean...don’t do that to me!” Sam hissed as his exhausted body reacted to the sight, his dick twitching slightly. 

Dean smirked and continued to lick Sam’s come from his hands. “Told ya I’d kill ya.” 

“What a way to go.” Sam sighed. “C’mere.”

Dean shuffled forward and Sam reached for Dean’s dick. “Happy Birthday, Dean.” 

“This is the best fuckin’ birthday ever,” Dean grinned.   
Dean was so hard it only took a few strokes for him to come, before he collapsed on the floor next to Sam.

“Pizza, pie, Bruce Willis, then round two.” Dean murmured as he lay his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“Round two?” Sam asked in alarm, really not wanting to repeat his ride so soon.

“Yep. My birthday. My turn to ride Larry 2.0.”


End file.
